


She, Isabelle Lightwood

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Malec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Maryse was sitting on a couch holding something restless wrapped up in a baby pink blanket. Beside her, a small boy with pale skin and ink black hair was peeking into the moving bundle with curiosity.“Do you want to hold her, Alexander?” the boy’s mother asked softly. The boy looked at her before hesitantly extending his arms.The realization hit Izzy a little too hard for her liking.





	She, Isabelle Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves! I actually wrote this based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. But unfortunately, I just recently deleted my blog due to personal reasons and so the link to that prompt got deleted as well. If anyone knows this prompt I'd really appreciate it if you could post the link as a comment and I'll add it to the notes as well. :)

It wasn’t easy being Isabelle Lightwood.

To the world, she was a fashion diva. To a man, she was his innermost desire. To her own sex, she was the envy of every girl’s heart. To Alec, she was his baby sister and rock. To Jace, she was family he would gladly spill blood for. To Robert, she was his princess. To Maryse, she was a disappointment.

She was so many things to so many people. But who was she to herself?

It was hard to say.

Alec, Izzy and Jace had taken themselves to the house of Vernon Dare, a warlock who had promised them game-changing intel on Lilith’s plans. Though he had lived up to it, he had also demanded payment for the information – the payment being one of them sacrificing their memory of true love experienced for the first time. So of course Alec had offered – being the stubborn one in the family – and was now standing in front of Vernon, choosing to ignore Jace and Izzy who were voicing their protests _very_ vehemently.

Vernon Dare let a hint of annoyance play over his face but nevertheless instructed, “Close your eyes and picture the first time you felt it.” He spoke in a strong British accent. When Alec did as told, he continued. “Good. Now let it unveil itself, like a butterfly spreading its wings for the first time. Let it flow effortlessly like water in a stream.”

Alec thought the illustrations were unnecessary but obeyed anyway. The sooner it got over, the better.

A small flame formed in the centre of the room and flickered for a few moments, like a spark trying to ignite. Then, before anyone could react, the spark suddenly enlarged itself and spread out, forming a sort of screen in front of Jace and Izzy.

An image slowly started to appear. It buffered for a bit before beginning to play, like a video. Only, this wasn’t a video. It was Alec’s memory of true love.

Isabelle waited with bated breath to see it unfold. She began making guesses. It could be his and Jace’s parabatai ceremony, which was a landmark in her brother’s life. Then there was Magnus. Magnus had taken the steering wheel of Alec’s life and changed its course to Happiness instead of Misery – the original destination. Yes, there was a very good chance that it would be Magnus.

But the world always takes everyone by surprise. Izzy had thought of numerous memories, but Life chose the only one she hadn’t.

Maryse was sitting on a couch holding something restless wrapped up in a baby pink blanket. Beside her, a small boy with pale skin and ink black hair was peeking into the moving bundle with curiosity.

“Do you want to hold her, Alexander?” the boy’s mother asked softly. The boy looked at her before hesitantly extending his arms.

The realization hit Izzy a little too hard for her liking.

All these years she had been trying to be the model Shadowhunter her mother had wanted her to be, but always failing to meet her expectations. All these years she had listened to Maryse tell her she was never good enough. So she had hid behind makeup and fashion, hoping its beauty would glamour her broken heart and give everyone something else to focus on when they looked at her. Never once in all those years had she even thought of being anyone’s priority, of being worthy of anyone’s love beyond the necessary volume.

She was too captivated by what was happening to move or say anything, so she continued to watch. Alec was only two years old in the memory. He stiffened a little once the entire weight of baby Isabelle was transferred to him. But he relaxed when Izzy started to giggle.

She was so beautiful and fragile at the same time. And as her wide, dark brown eyes stared into Alec’s hazel ones in wonder, he thought, _this is my little sister._

A wave of protectiveness washed over him. “I love you, baby sister. And I’ll p _w_ otect you, always.” She probably didn’t understand what he just said, but she giggled anyway and caught his finger in her tiny palms.

Present-day Isabelle continued to stare in amazement as little Alec gently bounced her up and down, causing her to squeal and laugh in joy. Maryse was watching them bond with a motherly look. Isabelle couldn’t remember the last time she had seen that expression on her mother’s face.

Her heart ached with a sort of sweet pain at how Alec was looking at her, like all the light in the world was right there on his lap in that pink cocoon, at how he smiled a smile so child-like and pure. She had been so used to watching everyone around her fall in love that she hadn’t realised someone loved her as well. True love didn’t always mean the romance lovers shared. It could also mean the love and adoration family did as well.

The last thing she saw before the screen slowly dissipated was Alec hugging her to his chest. Even then, he was already protecting her.

The room was suddenly very silent. Before anyone could say anything, Isabelle launched herself at her brother. Alec stumbled back at the force but caught her firmly. “I love you, Alec,” she breathed out shakily.

Jace watched this exchange quietly before leaving, as did Vernon. He had a feeling this memory was too precious to take. And Jace, he knew he had to have the Lightwood blood running in his veins to have any part in this. He left to scan the perimeter and hopefully find Vernon to arrange for some other means of payment.

Alec could feel tears running down his eyes and Izzy’s as well. He knew her tears were genuine, but he had always wanted to keep a smile on his sister’s face. And he would do anything to see her smile. Since she wasn’t right now, he did the one thing she loved and hated at the same time.

Tickles.

The effect was almost instant for Isabelle began squealing just like when she was a baby. She pushes away and playfully punches his chest.

Alec had no doubt Isabelle Lightwood would be able to take care of herself, but he would always protect her anyway.

And that beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof-read so mistakes are all mine. Hope you liked it!


End file.
